


All My Grandkids are Gay

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Dark Pasts and Bright Futures [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: E-mail, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Seragaki Tae is very aware that Aoba and sundry are all super gay and is fed up that they are all stupid and what's worse, seem to think she's stupid.  The only one she can rely on to not be a complete idiot is Noiz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read 'For Always' and 'Blood and Ink' first

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

Hello Tae-san,

Thank you for the doughnuts.  I got your note asking me to contact you.  Have I done something to upset you?

Noiz

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

Noiz,

This is to let you know that I am aware of you and Aoba’s feelings for each other.  It became apparent rather quickly when my idiot grandson wouldn’t stop talking about you.  The fact that he visits you every day also makes it blindly obvious.  I don’t mind as long as you promise to take good care of him, he is an idiot after all.  Don’t tell Aoba, he probably still hasn’t noticed himself.

Tae

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

Grandmother,

May I call you Grandmother? Thank you for your approval.  You’re right, I love Aoba deeply, but what do you mean about him not noticing himself?

Noiz

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

I’m saying if you don’t make the first move you’re never going to get anywhere. He _still_ doesn’t know about Koujaku.

Tae

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

Seriously?! Wow, I get what you mean.  Thanks for the heads up.

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

Well I don’t need another frustrated guy hanging around my place waiting for my idiot grandson to figure out what’s going on. I’m only telling you because I know Aoba will be _happy_ once you tell him.

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

Thank you! It went very well. Though I’m afraid he’s not ready to tell you yet.

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

What the hell! I have to keep pretending to Aoba that I don’t know he’s gay? Why is he so stupid!

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

That’s what makes him cute.

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

The hell it does! I shouldn’t have asked you.

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

I’m coming back today to propose to Aoba. Sorry for the delay, look surprised when I ask for his hand.

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

Fine! But we’re having words about you disappearing later.

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WHY DIDN’T YOU WARN ME ABOUT GERMANY!?

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

As an aid to help your acting.  We needed Aoba to believe you only just learned about us right? Don’t worry, I promised you I’ll look after him properly and I will.

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

I have been pretending not to notice Aoba’s pining for three months and Koujaku’s for YEARS without either of them noticing.

Which proves two things:

  1. My acting skills are IMPECCABLE



And

  1. They are both morons.



 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

AGREED.

By the way.  What are we going to do about the Koujaku situation?

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

Don’t worry. I have an idea.

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

So Aoba’s on the way back and he said he was going to “talk things out” with Koujaku. How worried should I be?

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

Don’t worry, I gave him Mizuki instead.  It’s better this way, they are far more compatible than he and Aoba ever would have been.

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

Did you…did you _ship_ them? Are you making your ship a reality? Tae-san…you wrote fan fiction in your younger days didn’t you?

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

SHUT UP AND RESPECT YOUR ELDERS.  At least this way you don’t have to worry about Koujaku.

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

They’re already a couple?!

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

Not yet.  Well we knew Koujaku takes forever to pull his thumb out of his ass.  Mizuki I think is just dumb.

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

Well…yes.

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

I have to see him once a week to check up on him.  He will not shut up about Koujaku! It’s so annoying! Koujaku is nearly as bad.

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

I’ve been back three weeks, I have yet to see one without the other and yet they still haven’t realised their feelings? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

Oh God, Mizuki has started _bringing Koujaku with him to his check- ups._ They are so sickly sweet I swear I’m going to vomit and they still don’t realise it!

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

Oh thank GOD.  They finally got together. But I’m warning you, they are 1000% more annoying now than they were before, also they “aren’t ready to tell you yet.”

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

WHY ARE ALL MY GRANDCHILDREN MORONS WHO ALSO THINK I’M A MORON!!

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

But that’s why we need to look out for them right? Because they are stupid.

 

From: Seragaki Tae

To: Noiz

So…so stupid.

 

From: Noiz

To: Seragaki Tae

Agreed.


End file.
